This invention is concerned basically with a supplemental sun shield which provides a barrier to the passage of sun rays in the area between the sun visor and a peripheral portion of the vehicle defined by the headliner and windshield.
Specifically, the invention is focused upon the provision of a sun visor manipulated, supplemental sun shield which effectively blocks sun rays from being transmitted through the windshield and through a sun light exposure zone which may be adjacent to a mounting detent incorporated in the sun visor and/or adjacent the sun visor and between the headliner and a rear view mirror.
The invention entails two approaches or embodiments.
One embodiment entails a resiliently biased supplemental shield which is resiliently biased toward the sun visor so as to continuously afford supplemental sun shielding action, which is automatically optimally positioned, and which does not interfere with the normal operation of the sun visor.
A second approach entails the utilization of a supplemental sun shield which is detachably secured to a face of the sun visor and which may be configured so as to simply block the passage of sun rays through the sun exposure zone. This shield may be configured so as to extend longitudinally along substantially the entire length of the sun visor and possibly project above the sun visor and away from the edge of the sun visor toward the mirror so as to provide supplemental sun screening action above the sun visor and in the area between the sun visor and the mirror.
While the prior art has recognized the value of certain types of supplemental sun shields, the present invention has not been heretofore suggested.
For example, supplemental sun shields which are intended to relieve glare in the area over the rear view mirror and between visors--but which do not contemplate the principal focus of the present invention--are exemplified by the following prior art disclosures.
______________________________________ Country Patent Number Inventor Assignee ______________________________________ U.S. 4,275,917 Marcus Prince Corporation U.S. 4,363,512 Marcus Prince Corporation U.S. 4,940,512 Konishi Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. U.S. 4,974,896 Konishi Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. Japan 57-131321 ______________________________________
Additional prior art disclosures which are generally reflective of the state of the art in this area include:
______________________________________ Country U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Assignee ______________________________________ U.S. 2,673,118 H. I. Phelps U.S. 3,545,805 Wilson U.S. 4,053,180 White U.S. 4,982,992 Vu et al U.S. 5,064,238 Mohtasham U.S. 5,165,748 O'Connor U.S. 5,611,591 Van Devender U.S. 5,613,725 Lozano U.S. 5,626,381 Gervasoni et al Gebr. Happich GmbH ______________________________________
Having described the general background of the invention, it is now appropriate to summarize the invention to be hereinafter discussed in detail.